One Love, Million Tears
by x heART
Summary: Kai and Ray are match in Heaven, but someone about to turn their life upside down. As the result tears cried & life taken. There's also going to be some K&R R&M love triangle. Hint, someone going to die in out of those 3 mention. R & R. COMPLETE
1. Never be the same again

Hi everyone this is my first Beyblade fiction, so go easy on me. It's kind of my version of Romeo & Juliet but with a little more twist in it, unlike the original version there's going to be some love triangle later on. My English is not that good, so excuse my mistakes if I do make an error ('cause English isn't my first language) but I tried my best of my abilities to do it ^_^ so give me a chance.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, "Romeo & Juliet" and poem and songs in this story.  
  
NOTE: Kai & Ray are 17 years old  
  
~Songs/ poems~  
  
Rated R, so you must be at least like 17 or over to read it (Sorry kiddies ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One love, million tears" By Cyber-Shady  
  
Chapter 1. Never be the same again.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
~I call you up whenever things gone wrong, you always there you are my shoulders to cry on  
  
I can't believe it took me quiet so long, to take the forbidden steps, this is something that I might regret~  
  
It's been 2 years now since Ray and I going out and mucking around together, being more than just a friend. And here I am lying in my bed watching the clock ticking and think of him, hoping he would come back to me. If only I could only think a way to get out of here without getting busted by my mean Grandfather, he is particularly sensitive about me going out and making friends, as the result I am now officially retired from Beyblading now. But that doesn't stop my relationship with Ray, not even a bit. We are still having a long distance relationship by phones and SMS. All my life, I never thought that I would to this with anyone not even Ray, but yet here I am missing him like crazy.  
  
~I thought that we were just be friends, things would never be the same again.  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end. Things would never be the same again~  
  
As I closed my eyes and go to sleep, I heard a loud knock on my door. I opened it and found my Grandfather outside the door. His face was red and grumpy by the looks of it I know that it wasn't going to be nice. "You dirty son of a bitch! How dare you spoilt the Hiwatari's name!" He yelled, as he bang my head against the concrete wall. He then threw me into the ground as if I was a worthless piece of trash. I could feel something runny ran down my forehead as well as a strong pain hitting. "What do you mean?" I said in my trembling voice as I struggled to get up. "Here, explain this!" He threw what it's like to appear to be my diary, the only place I could cry on and pour my emotion into. I quietly picked it up and gasped, letting my tears ran down my cheeks wetting the half ripped piece of paper on my diary.  
  
~It's not a secret anymore, now they've opened up the door.  
  
Starting tonight and from now on, things would never be the same again~  
  
"No! I will not no such a thing to Ray!" I cried, ripping it all up into tiny pieces. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, Boris! Get the damn knife!" Boris appeared on the door, holding my Grandfather's sharpest knife. He quietly handed it to him and step aside. I quickly closed my eyes as I sensed a pain came toward me. I screamed helplessly as I felt something sharp stabbed inside of me, cutting through my skin. I struggled to break through, but that just makes the pain even worse. I really wished Ray's here to help me. I missed him so much, I don't know where he is, all I know I'm lost without him.  
  
~Seems I'm lost in my reflection. Find a star for my direction.  
  
For a little boy inside who won't just hide, don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
Under my feeling, under my skin, under the thoughts from within  
  
Learning the subtext of mind, see creations, how love defined~  
  
Tears falling down from my eyes, as I cried out the pain inside. I quickly catch my breath as I felt less pain inside, gave sigh of relief. It seems that my Grandfather has pulled out the sharp object inside of me. I quietly lifted my face and gazed at my Grandfather in front of me with Boris next to him, whispering something into his ear. "Oh what a good idea" I heard he smirked viciously, as he stuffed his hand into my pocket, tried to take something of mine. I quietly closed my eyes and let my tears ran down, not wanting to know what's about to happen.  
  
Finally he pulled out his hand out of my pocket along with my phone. "Now I want you to call that bitch of your and tell him to back off if he still want to live. And if you think you can take this opportunity to say some other crap other than that, I'll rip you up starting from your heart!" He then chucked the phone at me. I quietly dialled Ray's number and waited.  
  
Suddenly I heard Ray's soft and teary voice answering the phone, "Kai is that you?". "Yes it's me Ray, I missed you", I tried not to cry but I just couldn't tears simply rolled down from my eyes. "Where have you been for the last 3 months, Kai? I was so worried about you" He asked, with his voice laced with worries. But before I could answer back, I felt my hands in a sudden pain, it's seems Boris has been successfully twisted it behind my back. My Grandfather then took the phone of me and held it tight in his hand. "Why do you have to do this to me!" I screamed, with my hands still behind my back. " 'Cause you didn't do what I have told you to do. So now you can either do it now or get yourself killed, take your pick"  
  
Feeling the burning pain inside of me, I had no choice but to surrender. Even though I wasn't sure it was just automatically happen, so I accepted the phone from my Grandfather.  
  
"Kai are you there?" Ray's voice heard over the phone. With all my heart filled with pain as well as guilt, I finally said "Ray I never love you and I never do. I was only using you!". "No Kai, you will never say or do such a thing"  
  
"No I mean it!" I snapped. "Why would I want to be a slut with you!". Suddenly there's a long silence between us. I could hear Ray's silent tears on the phone. Yes I just ripped his heart into pieces.  
  
"Boy, you've done the great job" said my Grandfather, took the phone off my hand and put them into my pocket. They then left the room with those last words that hurt me so much, "You take your love back for that slut, we make your life a living hell!"  
  
I quietly lifted myself up from the blooded carpet and threw myself up into my bed, crying, "Ray please forgive me for all I've done". I'm all torn up, losing all my faith.  
  
~Nothing's fine I'm torn. I'm all out of faith.  
  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I'm ashamed lying broken on the floor.  
  
It's a little late, I'm already torn~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's about it for chapter one everyone. What will happen to Kai next? Will Ray be able to cope with the pain? Is things will never be the same again? Keep R & R to find out. Don't worry there's going to be plenty more of romance and drama coming up, including betrayal and love triangle. 


	2. Bring me to life

Hello again everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of my story. This time we will be looking at Ray, so on you go.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, "Romeo & Juliet" & any of these songs in this story.  
  
~Songs/ poems~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2. Brink me to life  
  
(3 weeks later, Ray's POV)  
  
~I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes. A little righteous and too proud.  
  
I just want to find a way to compromise, 'cause I believe that we can work things out.  
  
I thought I've got all the answer of never giving in, but baby since you're gone I admit that I was wrong~  
  
It's been 3 weeks since Kai broke my heart on the phone. And ever since that phone call there's no signs of phone calls or SMS comes by anymore. Kai was also reportedly missing from the country without a trace in the very next day. People making rumours that he's no longer alive, but my heart telling me that he still alive out there somewhere, somewhere I couldn't really explain.  
  
~All I know I'm lost without you, I'm not going to lie.  
  
How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side.  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye. Don't know what I'll do, I'm lost without you~  
  
I quietly took my phone and dialled Kai's number again for the twentieth times today. As I waited for the answer I saw the doorknob moving. It was Max, holding a tray with a piece of toast and a glass of milk. I quietly put down my phone and sighed, receiving no luck. "What's the matter Ray, you don't look so good. Here why don't you eat something", offered Max, as he put down the tray in my lap and sat next to me, with his bright blue eyes gazing at me. "Don't worry Max I'm fine", I answered, as I put the tray in the table next to me and turned away. "Um .alright then I better go now" He said uncomfortably, headed toward the door. "If you need anything, Tyson and I would always be here to help". "Thanks for understanding Max". " That's cool", he then went out and closed the door behind him. I quietly closed my eyes and lied myself down in my bed.  
  
~How am I going to get rid of this blues, I'm so lonely all the time.  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only things that's on my mind  
  
Oh my bed so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say~  
  
Soon I arrived in my dreamland, It was dark and covered in silver fogs. I quietly walked through the silver fogs, hoping Kai was there somewhere waiting for me. I know he do broke my heart, but I know him really well, we will never do such a things like that to anyone. Yes I still love him.  
  
As I kept walking not knowing where I was, I found a golden gate. I quietly opened it with cold shaky hand and walked through it. Inside I could hear voices begging for my help.  
  
Voices ~How can you see into my eyes like open door  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb  
  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it and lead it back home~  
  
Inside the gate, there's a huge mansion with 2 firesticks in front if the door. It was unlock, so I decided to go see inside, taking the firestick with me. It was dark and creepy inside with skeletons scattered everywhere. I quietly walked in the broken tiles that covered in dried blood and dirt, and looked around. In front of me, lied a rather familiar guy, with blood and dirt covering his rather weak and beaten up body.  
  
"Kai!!!" I ran over to him, with tears running down my cheeks. I slowly drop down on my knees. Hoping he still alive. His face were all pale, with bloods and cuts all over it and that's the same with his body. Again I called up his name, but still no sign of him waking up. I slowly moved his long fringes out of the way then pressing my lips gently against his, delivering as much as air inside of me into his body.  
  
Kai ~(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from this dream  
  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up) Before I come undone  
  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I become~  
  
Suddenly I noticed that Kai blinking his eyes for a few times. I quietly bought him up into my chest, wrapping my arm around him gently. "Ray it's that you?" He asked, as he slowly opened his crimson eyes. "Yes Kai it's me, I'm here to save you" I answered with tears of joy running down from my eyes, "Lets get out of here Kai. Tyson and the others would be so happy, when they found out you're alive!" Kai slowly nodded without saying a word.  
  
Kai ~Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the death~  
  
Ray ~All of these sight, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me~  
  
Kai ~I've been sleeping a thousands years it seems, 'got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life (I've been living a die, there's nothing inside) Brink me to life~  
  
***  
  
(Meanwhile back at normal world, 3rd person POV)  
  
It's 2 am, midnight. The door at Ray's room slowly opened, a girl with a pink hair and a golden-eyes stepped inside. She slowly walked toward Ray and sat next to him, kissed him slowly in his cheek, " Why Ray?" she whispered, "Why do you have to do this to me?" She gently rubbed Ray's hand. Ray slowly opened his golden eyes, sat up straight in his bed and gave a little yawn.  
  
"Mariah, what are you doing here, at my room at this hour?" Ray slowly rubbed his eyes, as he gazed at the alarm clock next to him. "But Ray I Love."  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" tears started to ran down Ray's cheek. Looking at him made Mariah's heart filled with guilt. She slowly stepped outside the room without saying a word.  
  
Ray slowly lifted his head and sighed, "What have I done? What should I do? I love Kai, and I don't love her. But how am I suppose to tell her, without hurting her feelings? God this is too confusing"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 2. Will Ray be able to find Kai and save him? Or will he live him and choose to be with Mariah instead? Keep R & R to find out ^_^ 


	3. Moonlight shadow

Hello everyone I'm back again, firstly I'd like to thank all my reviewers for all your patience & support. I know it's not that many but it mean everything to me, so keep on R & R ^_^ I also like to thank GoldenTears for teaching me how to get along this site properly (I use to be suck) & Krixel for your patience with me (Thank you so much ^_^) & of coarse my best friend hott dogg, the man. Although, I got lots of exams and tests coming up shortly but cause of your patience and support I will try my best to update this story for you ASAP & maybe checking out all your amazing stories 'cause you people are talented.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or songs & poems in this story.  
  
~Songs/ poems~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3. Moonlight Shadow  
  
(3rd Person POV)  
  
Ray quietly get out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom. After a quick bath, he then walked to his wardrobe to get dress. Like usual, he chose his good old white Chinese clothes and his red bandana.  
  
As he walked down the hallway for breakfast, a short green haired boy blocked his way. His face was full of disappointment, as if something bad has happen. "Ray how could you?" He yelled. " How could I what, Kevin?" said Ray, looked down at him puzzled. " How could you break Mariah's heart and chose to be gay for a change!"  
  
"Kev, you'll understand when you're older" said Ray as he stood up straight. "Fine. But before you go, I've got something for you. Mariah told me to give this to you" Kevin took a white folded piece of paper from his old leather bag and gave it to Ray, he then walked off to the hallway. Ray unfolded the paper and read it. It says:  
  
Dear: Ray, I'm sorry to make you angry last night. You are who you are, I will accept whichever decision you'll make, so don't feel threatened, I promised not to cry, because I know your love is belong to Kai and not to me. Ray you'll the loveliest person I know and you'll always be at my heart, Mariah  
  
Tears falling down Ray's cheek, tears of confusion but mostly guilt. He quickly picked up his phone out of his pocket, pressed the button of his phone, sending a message into Mariah's phone.  
  
Meanwhile Mariah sat alone in her room, all confused. She tried to let go of Ray, but it just makes her all depressed and sad. An "I'm with you" ring tones heard across the room. Mariah sat up and took her pink phone. In the screen she found Ray's message, it says:  
  
Dear; Mariah  
  
Thanks for being such a wonderful friend. I hope we can keep maintain our friendship for ever, Ray  
  
As she quietly pur down her phone in the table, a dark haired boy stepped inside the room. He quietly walked toward her and hugged her tight with his arm around her. "It's okay Mariah" he said wiped the tears in Mariah's cheek, "I'm here to protect you". She could feel her head lied against his bordered chest, it remind her of the times she use to have with Ray, which is started to fade away now that he's gone.  
  
" I'll show that Bi-sexual bitch, what you'll get for cheating with a girl that deserve better!" He let go of her and stood up. "Lee no! live him alone!" yelled Mariah, as he stomp toward the door about to find Ray and bash him up. "But I thought you hate him" He said softly, calming down. "No, not at all, even though we are not together anymore, we're still friends" She said, letting him go. " Fine, whatever. Just call me if you change your mind". Mariah quietly nodded. Lee stepped outside the room with a big grin on his face, "Now there's no more Ray in my way, Mariah is 100% mine" He said to himself.  
  
***  
  
(Later that night, Ray's POV)  
  
~The last time I ever saw him, carried away by the moonlight shadow  
  
He's gone like a wind in the morning, carried away by the moonlight shadow  
  
Lost in the riddle at the Saturday night, far away on the other side  
  
He was lost in the middle of the despair life, and he couldn't find a way to get through~  
  
Wind blew my raven hair as I stood of the bridge by myself with rain poured down around me. I've been searching for Kai for hours and hours now, but there's still no sign of him. I quietly looked down to my phone, it was 9 am already and here I am in the exact same spot where I received Kai's last call and had my heart ripped. "Go home now, He's no longer alive" voices inside my head telling me. "Ray, You can't run away from the truth". "No!" I said to myself, " I will find Kai and I wont give up 'till I find him!"  
  
~Star was falling in the silvery night, far away from the other side  
  
Where you came and talk to me this night, but I can't find my way to meet you  
  
I stay, I pray, as the wind blowing to the Heaven far away  
  
I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven one day~  
  
I walked and walked to the unknown, with rain still pouring down at me. It's getting darker now and the rain kept getting bigger. Luckily I found a tiny shelter to protect myself for a while or maybe to spend a night in, if the rain doesn't stop. It was some kind of a warehouse. I quietly opened the door with cobwebs all over it and went inside, who knows it might be Kai's warehouse Tyson's talking about.  
  
~Heard the sound of the wave of the gun, far away on the other side  
  
He was shot 6 times by 2 men on the run, as he couldn't find a way to get through  
  
I stay, I pray, as the wind blowing to the Heaven far away  
  
I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven one day~  
  
As I walked to the dusty room, I felt strong hand yanking at me right in my neck. I screamed as I saw him raised a knife toward my chest. I closed my eyes quietly, thought that I'm going to die. Suddenly I felt his hand, let go of me. I slowly opened my eyes, gave sigh of relief. "Ray it's me" voice heard behind me, I turned around and to my surprise it was Kai behind me all along. I hugged him tightly, with tears ran down my face, tears of joyful that is. "Kai I missed you so much!!! I'm so glad you're alive!!!!"  
  
"Me too, Ray. I'm so sorry about the phone call. I was running away from the mansion that night and they got my phone. Please tell me that you still love me". "Yes Kai, I will always love you no matter what"  
  
We slowly stepped inside the room with the big red bed and sat ourselves down, with arm's holding each other's arm, not wanting to let it go. As I leaned my head against Kai's chest, I felt something runny running down Kai's body. I gasped for a while, as I saw the palm of my hand in horror, finding bloods all over it. "Oh no, you're bleeding, Kai. God this is terrible, here let me fix it up" I slowly placed my hand around Kai gently, pulled off his shirt and chuck them to the dusty ground. I winched in pain as I saw lots of bullet marks and cuts all over Kai's body, almost exposing his flesh and organs and of coarse more blood. Without another thought I my red bandana in my head and started to clean and wrap Kai's cuts.  
  
"Ray! What do think you doing!" he whispered angrily as I scraped off all the gun bullets and broken glass in the back, tried to be as gentle as possible. "Please Ray I'm begging you, stop it now!" He screamed in tears. I slowly rubbed the tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly against me. "Kai tell me, who did all these mess to you?" "It was my Grandfather and Boris. They tortured me and raped me over and over again. It hurt me more than I can say and no matter how much I screamed or bleed, they just wouldn't stop". "Don't worry Kai, as long as you got me I'll protect you no matter what". I quietly pulled the bed cover and covered Kai up, giving him a big warm hug. Soon he fall asleep, "Good night Kai, sweet dreams"  
  
***  
  
(The next morning, 3rd person POV)  
  
Sun rose above the sky, shone over the two boys lied asleep in the one red bed. One of them with the icy blue hair get out of the bed and went to the bathroom, left the other one sleep peacefully in the bed. He quietly turned on the tap and washed his face with the blue tattooed triangles on it. He quietly took out a blue baggy cargo pants, a white sleeveless top and a fresh blue boxer short out of his Nike gym bag and put it on. He reach to the cupboard and took a bottle of extra strong gel and a comb. As he start combing his hair, he heard Ray's voice outside the bathroom, "Kai.." He called "Are you there?'', a soft knock heard on the door, Kai slowly opened it and found his kitten, all dressed ready to go.  
  
"Kai come back to the hotel with me and the rest?" Asked Ray, hoping Kai would take his offer, "I'm sure the other would be happy to see you again" assured Ray, holding Kai's hand tightly in front of his chest. "Ray as much as I love to, my Grandfather and Boris are still searching for me and I knew the first place that they going to check is the hotel, 'cause that's a place where Beybladers around the world staying. If they know you were there, then they pretty sure I'm there somewhere. So I think I might stay here for safety, 'till we figure something out". Tears rolled down Ray's eyes, he slowly placed his arm around Kai and hugged him. "Kai I understood, you should safe yourself and I should know better". Ray slowly wiped tears in his eyes and kissed Kai in the cheek, "Kai I better go now, promise me you'll be okay here". "Yes Ray, I promised", Kai quietly walked Ray to the front door and kissed him for the one last time, "Ray come back sooner". Ray quietly nodded he then disappeared through the foggy street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, my Yami has become less evil than the last few chapter before. So Kai and Ray has finally met up, but this is not the end yet their journey is still just began. Keep R & R to find out what happen next ^_^  
  
PS- As I said before I got lots of exams coming up, so it might take a while for me to update the next chappie, sorry hott dogg, my man^_^ & the other readers. But of coarse I will try my best to update for you so just keep an eye on my story, LOL .=D  
  
^_^ Cyber-Shady. 


	4. Where is the love?

Hello everyone I'm back again with another chapter of "One Love Million Tears" Firstly I'd like to thank Blackout12, Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai, Mimi, Hayza, hott dogg & everyone else who reviewed my story, your review are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade & any of these songs in the story.  
  
~Songs~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4. Where is the love?  
  
(Ray's POV)  
  
~Listen little boy, there would come your day  
  
The day when you'll be able, able to say  
  
Never mind the pain and the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way for you and him to be  
  
Look for a rainbow in every storm  
  
Fly like an Angel Heaven sent to me~  
  
I quietly walked to the hotel and walked to the cafe, helping myself with a piece of toast and cup of coffee. As always I found Tyson pigging out across the table of tarts and sweets. He gave a little wave, so I walked over to him and talked. "Where were you yesterday? I tried to knock on your door several times but there's no answer" He asked, still munching 3 different cupcakes in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah we were so worried, are taking an eternal nap or something?" said Max, appeared behind me with his usual bright and happy face. "No" I laughed in the first times in ages, "Anyways, you guys would never believe what happen with Kai", I changed the subject getting excited about Kai.  
  
"Kai?" they asked, both looking at me with a weird puzzled look. "Yes Kai" I said, biting my toast. "What about him?" asked Tyson, took another chocolate cake from the tray and stuffed it all into his mouth. "Well, I found out He's still alive!"  
  
"What!" yelled Tyson, spitted out all the cupcakes out of his mouth, all over the place. "Are you serious?" Asked Max, helping Tyson to recover. "Yes come here and I'll tell you all about it"  
  
I quietly sat at the round table with the 2 boys sat next to me, asking million questions about Kai and how I found him. I told them briefly from how I met him in the warehouse to how his Grandfather and Boris raped and tortured him, so he had to stay over at the warehouse just to be safe. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks, couldn't fight my emotion, I started to cry and my vision started to blur.  
  
The next thing I know, I lied in my bed alone in my room. I gasped as I threw the bedcover aside, tried to remember the last thing. As I looked at my reflection on the mirror I heard the door behind me flew open. I turned around and found Max and Tyson behind me. "You were lying unconscious at the café just then" he explained, with his bright blue eyes looking at me. "I hope you feeling better, 'cause we got a surprise for you!" said Tyson, with his hand behind his back. "Yeah what about it?" I said weakly, turned away to the window, uninterested.  
  
"Well Tyson and I thought that you've been into a lot of hard time lately, so we decided to take you to the theme park, from the ticket we won from the raffle last week" explain Max, as he leaned against the door. "Yes that's cool" I said without excitement. "And that's not all" continued Tyson with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oh you also won that Gorilla Combat Competition, Congratulation Tyson!" I said, guessing what he going to say. " No silly!" laughed Max, along with Tyson. I looked at them with a confusion look. Without saying a word Max opened the door, giggling. As soon as the door opened, I felt this strange feeling came along, It's the feeling that sort of remind me of Kai. I quietly stepped out of the room and signed. And there he was, standing right there in front of me, with that pair of sparkly crimson eyes making this body weak. He was wearing a black sleeveless top, a baggy cargo, a white Adidas skate shoes with 3 silver stripes, a black D12 visor, and some spiky handcuffs and chains. His hair was dyed black with few silver streaks and he has that blue triangles in his cheeks anymore. He is the cutest thing you'll ever seen.  
  
"Kai!" I screamed as I ran toward him and hugged him tightly. "Kai what have you done to yourself? Did you dyed your hair? O my God what happen to the tattoo on your face? Is this really you Kai?"  
  
"Yes it's me Ray. I did all these so that I can be with you (without being recognise). Tyson and Max called me while you're asleep, they said they need me for setting some kind of surprise for you". I quietly turned around and smiled at Tyson and Max at the doorway. "Aw you guys are so sweet, thanks you, guys!"  
  
"No worries" answered Max smiling. "Enjoy your day!" said Tyson giggling.  
  
(A while later, Ray's POV)  
  
The car trip was sort of okay, because of the fact that Kai was here with me. Everything was perfect, Tyson and Max sat at the front seats, along with Tyson's Grandpa driving the car, living 2 of us at the back seats with Kevin (Well, Chief didn't want to go, so we took him instead), except the little problem we had we Kevin. Every time Kai and I holding hands or cuddle up, he kept giving us that DISGUSTED kind of look, that making us feeling uncomfortable around each other. It's like Kai don't even know me.  
  
Finally the car stopped and that's the end of his evil stare. We all stepped outside and went to our own way. Tyson, his Grandpa and Max went to the food court, while Kevin decided to go to Time Zone, living 2 of us walking all alone in the bright sunny day with Kai's hand holding mine and my head rested in his shoulder. People often stopped and stared at us in the weird kind of ways but that doesn't bother us, because we love each other very much.  
  
As we walked and walked, we finally arrived at the beach, where it's nice and quiet with nobody's around. We quietly sat at the golden sand, watching the sun went down with arms around each other. Kai slowly slipped his finger into my fringes and tucked them into my ear. His lushes lips felt warm as it touched against mine, giving a long passionate kiss. "Ray I love you" He whispered, as he slowly licked my lips with his warm tongue. I slowly pounded against his chest, as he slowly rolled down to the golden sand placing my hands against his chest and slowly licked his lips, "I love you too, Kai" I replied.  
  
"Raymond, you're gay alright" a tiny familiar voice heard behind me. I turned around and found Kevin behind me, with a camera in his hand. "Now that I've got a piece of evidence of you dogging around, you're finish!" he grinned. " Mariah and Lee got to see these". "Kevin no!" I screamed, ran toward him and tried to grab the camera but I failed. "If Mariah cry Lee would seriously kill you!". "No!" I screamed in terror, with my heart beating so fast. Kevin gave another grin and continued, "Seriously Ray, I don't understand you. First you going out with Mariah, then with him. Are you a Bi-sexual have you ever satisfied?"  
  
~Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invincible like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me locks my arm around you  
  
Why you turned away, here's what I have to say~  
  
"Ray how could you faking around with me after this whole time!" Kai's voice heard behind me. I could see pain radiating in his crimson eyes, like a burning fire bolt. " But Kai..". "You don't know that it is nearly take away my life just to see you!". Tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to explain the whole truth to Kai, that Mariah and I just friend now, but I couldn't. " Kai listen." I said softly, hoping he would listen. "It's over Ray. We shouldn't see each other again", He turned away and walked through the darkness. I tried to run after him but unfortunately I was too late. I lost him, the one and only person I love.  
  
~People backstabbing, people lying  
  
Heart were ripped and you hear them crying  
  
Can you practice what you preach  
  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
  
Sent us guidance from above  
  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning  
  
Where is the love?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, I hope you like it. Will Kai and Ray's relationship ever faded and end? Will Kai ever turned over and find Ray? Will Ray going to chase Kai or will he turned his back from him and get back to Mariah?  
  
Questions, questions and more questions would be answered in the next chapter, so keep on R&R  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	5. I knew I loved you

Hello again cliffhangers, finally I decided to update again after facing a serious writer's block, so here is the next chapter.  
  
Again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I want to thank Krixel, Concrete Angel, hott dogg, Nyassa Kaiba & Hijiri Hitokiri Battosai you guys rocks! And all others who read it and enjoying it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any of these songs in this story.  
  
~Songs/ poems~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5. I knew I loved you  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
~No one have told you what I've done for you, fifty thousands tears I cried  
  
Kicking and screaming and bleeding for you, but you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself, maybe I sacrifice for once  
  
Not thinking of dealing been cheated by you, just when I thought I've reach the bottom  
  
(I'm dying again) I'm going under, drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever, I got to break through~  
  
I sat by myself in my bed, all confused. I still don't believe that Ray would do such a thing to me, because he's the most wonderful person I know.  
  
~Blurring and stirring the truth and the lie, so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thought in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore~  
  
Finally after the long metal war, I figured that suicide is the answer. Because I have nobody loving me and nobody to give my love to, so what's the use of living. I took out a dagger out of the drawer, unfolded it and held it toward my chest. I closed my eyes and ready to stab the knife toward my chest, when suddenly I heard a turned of the door when I was only a centimetre close to killing myself.  
  
It was Ray at the door. His face was all pale. As soon as he saw me in the bed with a knife in my hand, he dropped into his knees in front of me. I could sense his fear as he placed his shaky hands in my lap and cried. "Kai please drop the knife. I love you" he cried. "I love you too Ray, good bye"  
  
~ So go and scream  
  
Scream at me so far away. I won't be broken again  
  
I got to breath, I can't keep going under~  
  
I closed my eyes and held the knife toward my chest once again. As I about to move the sharp edges toward me, I felt my body pushed with a sudden of rush. I ended up landing in my bed not dying, but receiving another cut with the knife landing in my left wrist. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a soft warm tears dripping all over me like a drop of rain in the winter day. Sitting myself up in my bed, I wiped away tears in Ray's eyes and hugged him tight against me.  
  
"Kai I love you, forgive me for what I've done" He whispered silently, licking the blood in my arm in a feline kind a way, like he did in the old days. I slowly nodded without a clue, suddenly it hit me like a thousand knife, that Ray was my first crush and the reason of me living.  
  
(Flashback 2 years ago. Both of the boys are 14, 3rd person POV)  
  
~Maybe it's intuition, but something you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe~  
  
He sat at the back of the classroom, gazing at the blue haired boy, named Kai. He just couldn't stop staring at him day and night from the minute he opened his eyes in the morning until the night came when it's time for them to sleep at the same hotel room. He often asked himself, "Is this what they call love? Am I in love?"  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life~  
  
Time when by, his feelings getting stronger and stronger each day. The Raven boy couldn't take it anymore. With his shaky hand, he quietly slipped a tiny envelope into his secret crush desk in the early Valentine morning along with a bunch of roses next to it. With his whole body still shaking, he quietly sat back down into his desk, hoping his Romeo would open the envelope sooner.  
  
~There just no rhymes or reasons, only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for, I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe~  
  
A while later the bell rang, a blue haired boy walked toward his desk and put his bag down. To his surprise he found a bunch of roses with a tiny envelope right next to it. He slowly opened the envelope and found a red heart-shaped card with 'Crazy About You' written on it in gold. He unfolded it and read it. It says:  
  
Dear Kai  
  
Happy Valentine Day  
  
From your secret crush  
  
PS-Meet me at the skate park tonight at 5  
  
Kai quietly glanced around, but found nothing but a weird stare from a raven- haired boy in the corner of his eyes. He quickly put the card into his pocket, not wanting anyone to see it and pretended to do his work, when all he did was scribbling a note with 'K.H 4 R.K' written all around it, on the back of his book. "Oh man! What am I got to do?" He asked himself, still scribbling his book "A mysterious girl ask me out tonight, when I'm about to ask a hottie out tonight, specially at Valentine. I've been waiting all year round for this day to come great now I have to figure something out! Man, this isn't my day!"  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight in his desk after taking his after school short nap. He glanced to his secret crush bed (Also his roommate) but found no sign of him anywhere near it. He's been totally obsess with him since the day they travelled together in their Beyblade tour and he strongly hope that nobody would go anywhere near this golden- eyed boy, while he still trying to find a way to declare his feeling. After one quick glance, he slowly went into the bathroom and washed his face and get dressed. For his very first date, he chose a black cargo pants and a white sleeveless top with chains, spikes and visor for accessories. Finishing his dressing he ran to the drawer, putting on his white Adidas skate shoes. He then took a black skateboard and skated his way to his very first date.  
  
Alone in the skate park stood a raven-haired boy, waiting for his crush to came, nervously. This time he wasn't wearing his usual Chinese outfit, instead he wore a red baggy Billabong tee, a baggy jeans and a black and red skate shoes. His long black silky hair was braided now (Beckham's style). As he's about to give up and go, he heard a skateboard sound coming behind him. He quietly turned around and found a blue-haired boy he's been expected.  
  
"Ray?" said the blue-haired in shock, dropping his skateboard to the ground. "Are you the one who sent..", "Yes I am, Kai. I was the one who've sent it to you". Ray slowly picked up Kai's skateboard from the ground and handed it to Kai. Kai accepted it nervously and sighed, suddenly there's a silence between them.  
  
Ray eventually break the silence, "I'm so sorry to scare you Kai, but to be honest I've got a crush on you". With his face turned red, he slowly turned away and stared at the sun as it went down. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly he felt a warm hand around his shoulder. He slowly turned around and stared at the sparkling crimson eyes in front of him without saying a word. Kai slowly pressed his lips against Ray's and kissed him for the very first time. "Ray I love you too" he whispered silently, broke the kiss. "I've been having a crush on you after all these time, I'm glad you came today Ray". Ray quietly looked at him and said, "Yes, I love you too, Kai"  
  
~It felt so good when you said those words, 'cause I felt the same way too  
  
The way we helped each other and the way we talked and the way we left  
  
It felt so good to find true love and I knew you're the one  
  
I know that he love me, 'cause he told me so. I know that he love me, 'cause his feeling show  
  
When he's there for me, he cares for me. You see how he's deep in love  
  
I know that he love me, 'cause it's obvious. I know that he love me, 'cause he means his trust  
  
He's missing me when he's not here with me, and when he looks at me his gold eyes tell me so~  
  
(End of flashback, back at Kai's POV)  
  
As I withdrew the reflection of our past in my mind, I noticed Ray has fallen asleep in my arm. I quietly lifted him up with both of my arm and gently lied him in the bed, kissed him in the cheek, "Good night Ray, I love you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew, thank God I put Kai & Ray together again but of course that not the end of it yet! A lot going to happen in the next chapter so keep on R & R, you be sorry if you missed it! I promise the next chapter won't be disappointing!  
  
Please keep the review coming and tell me what you think!  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


	6. Life ends but love lives forever

Yo everyone, after keeping y'all waiting for a quiet a while I finally managed to update the LAST CHAPTER of this story. As I told you earlier, this is going to be very sad, as I told you someone going to die out of the 3 main characters (Kai, Ray or Mariah) so I recommend you have a box of tissue next to you in case you need it. Thank you so much for taking your time in reading and reviewing this stuff, every single of your word are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, or any of these songs/ poems in this story.  
  
~ Song/ Poems ~  
  
*** Scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6. Life ends but love lives forever  
  
(Mariah's POV)  
  
~Do you still remember, how we use to be?  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever my love has said to me  
  
Both of us are dreamers, young love in the sun  
  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you  
  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta manana, always be mine~  
  
It's been 3 weeks since Ray got out of my life. He now moved out of the hotel and lives with Kai in his warehouse. I'm glad that he finally found happiness with Kai, even though it's still hard for me to get over. In the meantime Lee is kind of got it going on with me. We've been having sex at least 5 times a day. Since Ray's gone, he decided to move into my room with some weird reasons. Worse of all, last time I went to see my doctor, I found out that somehow I get pregnant, with his possible kid. Not wanting too hurt his feeling, I'll have to keep this tiny feelings of mine well hidden.  
  
I quietly sat up straight in my bed and sighed. Lee was asleep beside me. I quietly pulled the bed cover over him, covered him up and quietly left the room. I could sort of see Ray's reflection in the corridor as I walked trough it. To be honest I still love him and missed him a lot. Sometimes it makes me cry imagining our lovely past and see it as it is today. But I have to be strong to face the reality.  
  
~Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
  
A touch of your skin, giving life from within, like a love song I've heard  
  
Slipping through our finger like the sand of time  
  
Promises made, every memory saved, has reflection in my mind  
  
Hasta manana, always be mine~  
  
As I stepped toward the door to get the mail, I saw Kevin closing the door, with the paper in his hand. "Morning Kev, who's on the door?" I asked. "O it's just 2 strange men looking for Ray, so I told them he's moving out and gave them his new address. Anyway you shouldn't be busy here, Mariah" he changed the subject. "You should rest in bed, you're pregnant. Especially when you have to go and see the doctor again today". "But".  
  
"Go on, off to bed". Without saying a word I quietly walked back into my room, with Ray still in my mind. My dear Ray, I wonder how he doing in this very moment?"  
  
(Meanwhile at Kai's warehouse, Kai's POV)  
  
I looked at Kai sleep peacefully beside me. I slowly slipped my finger through his fringe and tucked them behind his ear. He gave a little moan and blinked several times. He slowly rose up from the bed and stood in front of the glass door, gazing through the balcony with a confuse look.  
  
I quietly walked my way to Kai, rested my hand in his shoulder, "Kai what's wrong, are you sick? Is something wrong?". Without saying a word he shook his head, looking at the floor. I wrapped my arm around Kai and rested my head in his chest, "Kai, please tell me what's wrong". "Nothing, it's just this bad feeling I had last night, telling me something bad is going to happen", tears rolling down his cheeks. I slowly wiped it off, taking his sadness away, "Don't worry Kai, as long as I'm still here, I won't let that happen". "Thanks Ray, I love you"  
  
~I don't care what they say, I don't what they do  
  
They can stalk me forever and try to stop me loving you  
  
They try to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
  
But it doesn't matter what they said  
  
'Cause I only listen to my heart~  
  
(Later at breakfast)  
  
I looked at Kai as he kept starring at the window, not eating his toast I made him. His eyes were cold and he doesn't look happy. I know he usually cold, but this is different from his usual cold glare. Something big is certainly bugged him, something that he wished he could get rid off.  
  
Without another thought, I put down my toast and walked my way to him, by the window. I could hear his heart beating so fast, sweats dripped all over him. I slowly placed my hand around his shoulder and gazed through the window, noticing there's a black limo parked outside the warehouse. "I know this day going to come sooner or later", he whispered. Suddenly I knew, that was the thing bugging him all along, his Grandfather and Boris.  
  
I heard footsteps echoing the doorway, getting louder and louder as it came closer each time. Without another thought I yanked Kai's arm and ran trough the back door. Unfortunately luck wasn't at our side those days. As I hold Kai's hand tightly against mine, I felt a great pressure trying to pull us apart. I tried my best to hold on to Kai's hand but I failed. As the result I fall down to the dusty ground and they simply got Kai with them. Blood started to ran down from my fore head. I tried my best to rose myself up from the ground, but I fall to the ground again and again. All my body felt so heavy, my vision started to blur bit by bit.  
  
I could hear Kai screamed in pain on top of his Grandfather's loud vicious voice, as they beat him all up and tortured him like a piece of trash. Kai's blood flowing down to the dusty ground, creating a huge puddle like a worthless drops of red cordials.  
  
"We told you to get rid of him, but you chose to go and dogging again! So it is time for Romeo to go ton Hell!". I stared in horror as his Grandfather raised a knife toward Kai's chest with Boris handcuffed him tightly against his chest.  
  
~ So want to scream, saving him so far away  
  
I won't be broken again, I got to break trough, I can't keep watching this terror~  
  
"Kai! No!" I screamed as I rose up from the ground painfully and ran toward him with all my might even it's killing me like hell. But I was too late, the knife stabbed Kai's chest, bloods ran down his body, taking his one and only life before I even get there. I broke down in my knees and cry.  
  
~ Holding my last breath, safe inside myself  
  
All my thought on you, Sweet rapture light, it's all end here tonight~  
  
"Master Voltaire, should we put him into the limo?" asked Boris holding Kai's dead body. "No just live him here, I have no use of that piece of trash". With his mighty arm Boris threw Kai to the ground then walked away. I quickly catch Kai and put him in my knees, closing his eyes gently with the palm of my hand. The limo has gone, the limo that been terrorizing us after all this time.  
  
"He's gone now, there's nothing you can do to change it", soft familiar voice heard behind me. I turned around and found Mariah behind me, standing there alone. "Ray came home with me and built a new life with me?". I turned away, living a long silence between us. She slowly bended down in her knees, placing my hand in her stomach, "I.I'm pregnant with your son"  
  
I gasped for a while seeing all the mess I've done, then I picked up a knife covered in Kai's blood and said my last pray, "Mariah, thanks for everything you've done. Please take care of our son, Goodbye". "Ray no!", I could see tears in her eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and slowly stabbed the knife into my chest. I blacked out for a while, the next thing I knew I was floating in the air, right in front of Mariah with her arm wrapped around my dead body. That's when I realized that I was a ghost.  
  
~Closing my eyes to disappear, you pray your dream will live you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth, that I wasn't there for you~  
  
I flew over to Mariah and kissed her cheek, "Goodbye Mariah". I turned away and flew. I could see Kai standing not very far away from here, waiting for me. I called his name and flew over to him. There was no tear and pain in his eyes. He hold my hands tightly against his, we then flew away to the place where we can be happy and be free forever, Heaven.  
  
~Baby you all that I want, where you lying here in my arm  
  
I find it hard to believe, we're in Heaven  
  
Baby you all that I need, and I find it here in your heart  
  
It's isn't too hard too see, we're in Heaven~  
  
(Mariah's POV)  
  
After one good cry of my lost of Ray, I figured there's not much things to do apart from move on and go finding my destiny. I quietly wrapped both Kai and Ray in a fresh white cloth and buried them both together in front of the warehouse, where they can rest in peace in this hateful world of planet Earth.  
  
And me, I then left the country and headed home to my hometown, Hong Kong to find my destiny and move on. Carried my one and only treasure I have given from Ray somewhere above, that is his son and my promise to take care of him for the rest of my life.  
  
Since then I never saw Lee and the others ever again or even thinking about finding another lover for a better life. But instead I waited endlessly like a sun, 'till the day has come. The day when I finally able to meet Ray again, not knowing how and when..  
  
~Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting  
  
Like a sun  
  
Live forever for the moment  
  
Ever searching for the one~  
  
Life ends but love lives forever  
  
*~*~ The End ~*~*  
  
There you go everyone, I hope you like it. Thank you so much for taking your time for reading and reviewing this story and for all your patience & support through out this story, you guys keep me going.  
  
Well in the mean time, I'm taking a break, take care y'all. I'll see you around Fanfic.net  
  
God Bless you  
  
~Cyber-Shady~ 


End file.
